


The Promotion

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were truly making a difference out there on the streets, where it counted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble, written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 112: shoulder holster

"Enjoying the feel of fine leather, Blondie?"

If Starsky thought he was going to startle a blush out of his partner, he was wrong. Hutch merely gave a soft grunt, his eyes still fixed thoughtfully on the shoulder holster in his hands.

"What?"

"Plainclothes. You know what that means?"

"No more snappy uniforms?"

"No shit, smart ass. Gee, you really _are_ a detective now."

Starsky just grinned and elbowed Hutch. Hutch grunted again but shifted a few inches. Starsky perched next to him on the desk.

"It means...." Hutch's eyes met Starsky's.

It meant they were truly making a difference out there on the streets, and that they were going to get to do even more, where it counted. The tough ones.

Starsky nodded. It was exciting and sobering all at once. He couldn't blame Hutch for getting a little worked up—that was Hutch, after all—but...

"We are ready, y'know." Heavy on the _we_ , because they were still partners, and really? That was the most important thing.

Hutch smiled. "Yeah." He nudged Starsky off the desk and stood up. "C'mon, Detective Sergeant Starsky. The lieutenant's got a case for us, something about a high school drug ring...."


End file.
